Untitled Still
by Sadhappywritter
Summary: Still need Reviews please. Updated Chapter 6 now on. New Story comming soon ( but not too soon still need to type it)
1. chapter 1

LOVE OR LUST  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Harry, hurry up we're almost at Hogwarts you have to change into your Head boy uniform" Called Hermione from the other side of the closed compartment door. She heard something fall to the floor then low murmurs. "Harry! Harry is everything alright in there" "Just peachy, Hermione. I'll be out in a second alright" "What in Snaps name are you doing in there Harry you just can't slack off. Let me in and I'll help you." Hermione opened the door "Oh Shit Hermione NO!!!" Hermione now regretted ever opening the door because kneeling in front of Harry's well kept naked body was Ginny Wealsy. "OH MY GOD!!!" Hermione yelled as Ginny stood up her body going crimson; she grabbed her bras and shirt and started getting dresses. Hermione couldn't argue that Ginny grew up to be very pretty, She had a slim body full of curves, her red hair not standing out as much since she died it a darker color and her eyes a nice shade of green because of the contacts she wore. They looked very similar to Harry's eyes now that she thought of it. "I said don't come in, what didn't you not get" Harry said putting on his pants "I'm so Sorry Ginny, Harry I thought you were alone" "Please what ever you do. Don't tell Ron, Please" Ginny said begging Ironically just then Ron came by. He slid his arms around Hermione's waist and nuzzled her neck, they recently started going out they were now an official a couple. "Tell me what" Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Ginny spoke up. "Umm.... Harry was just telling me about being Head Boy." "Oh that nice, now get dressed we're almost at Hogwarts" Ron's eyes popped out of his head when he realized what he just said. "Why ARE you undressed" he practically screamed as he turned to see Harry who was staring at him shirtless that's when it clicked. "Oh Holy Shit please don't tell me what I think happened" "Fine we won't" Harry said and grabbing Ginny by the hand and bring her back into the room. Harry heard Ron argue with Hermione once they left he turned to Ginny and asked. "Does this mean were going out or something" "No I'm just not ready for a relationship yet" Harry smiled in relief "So just sex then" "Yeah if you don't mind" she said with a grin. Harry nodded with enthusiasm as he agreed to what she said. They finished dressing in silence. They both left the compartment and went there separate ways saying quick good bye so they wouldn't gather too much attention.  
As Harry walk down the corridor to the exit he saw Ron and Hermione. "Hey wait up" he called. They both turned around and waited for him to catch up; Harry noticed that Ron was redder faced then usual and assumed that he was mad at him from before because of what happened with Ginny. "Ron, I'm sorry Ginny and I am not going out and nothing is going to happen if you're going to disapprove." "Blimy, I don't care what you do with my sister as long as there are no little Harry's running around I can't say anything it up to you two, And what made you assume I was mad at you ." "I don't know" Harry mumbled shyly "so why are you mad" "Malfoy said something that really pissed him off" Hermione informed when Ron didn't say anything. "That's why we were arguing" "Well what he said should have pissed you off as much as it did me, it was about you" Ron said his face going a deeper shade of red. "What did he say did he call her a mudblood again?" "No thankfully and yes what he said did annoy me" she said They finally got out side and were walking towards the carriages that would bring then to Hogwarts. "So what did he say I still don't know" Harry said holding the door open as Ron and Hermione got inside. "Well you know Malfoy is always being cocky, well he was really cocky and said that I could do better and he me could win me over with one of his creepy smiles, but of course Ron got all protective so I told him he couldn't and he is now out to get me, in a romantic term." Ron let a low grunt and Hermione smiled "don't worry as long as you don't screw up I'll stay here with you" she said patting his leg. Harry began to laugh as Ron tried to come up with a witty response.  
The carriage finally came to a stop and they all got out. Harry got out first and took a longing look Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and Wizardry. He was finally home.  
They all walked up the steps, and too the great hall, were they were going to have the beginning of the school year feast. They all sat near the back so they can sneak out if needed. As they sat down they were greeted by there old friends, Neville Longbottom, Dean Tomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Lavender Brown. "Hello Guys how was your summer" Neville asked and new confidence in his voice. "Great how about you" Hermione asked as she sat down. "Wonderful absolutely wonderful" he said with a smile ever since he began to date Luna he became more care free daring some may say. "That's wonderful" "So Lavender how about you was your summer as fun" Hermione asked her tone a little cooler. Last year they had gotten into a fight over Ron, this is how he found out she liked him. "It was good "she said with the same amount of coolness. There was a clicking sound from where the teachers sat and they all quieted as they saw Professor McGonagall standing. Harry looked up and down the row. He saw his favorite friend Hagrid he was unmistakable, Remus Lupin who was welcomed back as the deference against the dark arts teacher, and the least favorite teacher in the world Professor Snape. That when he realized Dumbledore wasn't there he nudged Ron who was closes to him "Hey Dumbledore isn't here" he whispered. Ron nodded just then McGonagall announced that Dumbledore would not be join us this term because he was in saint Mango's for magical illnesses Harry went pale at the thought of him not being here. A student from Ravenclaw shouted "Why is he going to be okay". McGonagall smiled faintly "yes he had what a muggle calls a heart attack he'll be fine he just needs rest." She said the rest of the announcements and the sorting ritual. After all that was finished they began to eat.  
They finished they feast and then made there way up to the common room. They got to the picture of the fat lady, all the new first year waiting to see what happened. "Harry what's the password?" Ron asked "It's Wiggly Fly" Harry said loudly so everyone could hear. The picture opened and he lead them all inside. "Night Harry, Ron" Hermione said she was about to walk to the staircase that lead to the girls rooms, Ron grabbed her hand. "What me to tuck you in" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione smiled "no not tonight maybe some other time" and she walked away. That was when Lavender came up beside Ron. "Too bad if I were your girlfriend instead of Granger you wouldn't be standing right now." She smiled and walked way 


	2. chapter 2

LOVE OR LUST  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Good morning everyone" Harry said as he sat down at the table helping himself to some bacon and eggs. "Well your cheery today, how come?" Ron said smiling at him. Harry lifted his to look at Ginny who sat across from him she blushed. "Because... it's a wonderful day"  
Harry's wonderful day soon came to an end as Professor McGonagall walked down the row handing out time tables. Harry looked down at his and saw the most dreadful thing double Potions first period but thing got better through out the day his last two classes were his favorite Defense against the dark arts. As he read on he saw there was a new teacher on the list. "Hey do any of you have a Ms. Varlet on your time table under Ruin Studies" Harry asked. Ron nodded as did Hermione and Neville no one else had her. "Who is she" Neville asked looking up at the teachers table, he's eyes stopped at a young women seated by Snape. She had Long Black hair and a pale complexion. Harry followed Neville's gaze his jaw feel opened. "Who's that hot thing" Harry said. Hermione punched him "That rude, she a human being not a piece of meat" "Yeah Harry stopped acting like an animal" Ginny said her face somewhat red, and not because she was blushing.  
*** They all walked to Dark Arts class together chatting happily because there favorite teacher Mr. Lupin is back. He was one of Harry's living links to his dead parents it used to be Sirius but he died in his fifth yeah rescuing him form Voldermort who at the moment is in Azkaban thankfully. Think back to that year always brought back painful memories. As they walked by the class room the group of Sytherines that they shared class with began to crackle.  
  
" So, Harry going to show up Lupin the way you did with Sirius, oh what he ended up dead didn't he now " Harry eyes shot open no one talks about Sirius every. He quickly grabbed his wand and was about to attack when Malfoy stepped in to his line of vision. "Move" Harry growled "I'm not afraid to attack you" "I know but just ignore them they being idiotic" Harry looked at Malfoy in disbelief "What did you just say; I don't think I heard you correctly" "Yeah Draco, what's all this about I would think you would want to kick his ass after what he did to your father." said Pansy a smile on her disgusting face. Malfoy took a deep breath to calm himself "I do but I want it to be a fair match it wouldn't be fair right now so would you please just GO now" he directed this part to Harry. Harry surged and walked into the class room, followed by Ron and Hermione. "What was that about" Ron asked as they took there seats near the front. Harry shrugged again "he was trying to act responsible" Hermione said still in awe at what she saw. Ron gave her a look of disbelief "Right" "Okay class get into pairs were going to review last years work" Lupin said as he walked into the classroom The classed shuffled in to pairs; Hermione was left alone because Ron chooses Harry. Hermione didn't mind as long as she didn't get Pansy she really hated that twat. Fortunately she was stuck with Draco this gave her a chance to see what he was up to before class.  
They class went by surprisingly quickly. "Okay class" Lupin announced "some has to stay back to clean up because the house elves are on strike in support of the headmasters recovery. So would some like to volunteer?" Hermione raided her hand she still had S.P.E.W going and this would help her campaign. "Okay thank you Miss Granger" Lupin nodded. The rest of the class filed out quietly. "Do you want use to stay?" Ron asked "No its okay I'll be fine see you later at dinner" Ron and Harry left and shut the door behind them. Minuets later it opened. "Ron its okay I'll be there in a few seconds" "What made you think I was Wealsy. " "Oh sorry, what are you doing back here" she gave him a questioning look "I forgot my bag." He said pointing to a black knapsack on the floor. Hermione nodded and went back to work waiting for the door to close. Just and Draco was about to leave, he stooped and turned around to face Hermione. "I'm sorry for the first year and all the year up to now that I was rude to you" Hermione looked up at him from cleaning the chalk board "Pardon?" Draco smiled." This seems weird to you doesn't, I have to apologies to everyone I hurt it's a part of therapy." Hermione nodded "thank you apology accepted" and went back to work. "You positive you don't want help" Draco asked looking around the room. Hermione stopped she was hungry and some help would get this all done quickly. "Sure you can rearrange the desk" she said. Hermione went back to cleaning and was startled that she felt shy around him. She couldn't possible be getting feelings for him Nor could she? The set to work not talking to one another. Right before they left Hermione dropped something they both bent down to pick it up. That when Draco leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Draco's point of view: This is going to work perfect and the bet I made is going to be easy to win. I already have her wrapped around my finger. Now all I need is for her to hate Ron and come running into my arms. I am so smart why I didn't think of this before I could have made twice as much money as I am now  
  
Hermione's point of view: Great I just had to drop this right before I left didn't I. Why is Draco bending down I can do this. Oh my god why is he leaning in. crap he's kissing me no, no, no, no think of Ron oh screw it YES!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

LOVE OR LUST  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What's taking Hermione so long" Ron said getting impatient. "I don't know but I have to go do hall duty soon so you're going to be alone. Why don't you go get her" Harry suggested. Ron got up and made his way to the classroom. He opened the door silently he was going to surprise Hermione. He opened the door and that when he saw Draco lean over to kiss Hermione. It took all his self control not to yell, but he managed. He took out his wand and mumbles "picturefy" a spell he learned over the summer that would video tape anything at anytime and replay when ever he wants. He shut the door quietly so he would disturb the others  
"What are you doing" Hermione said her voice shrilled as she pulled away "I'm dating Ron I love him what do you think your doing". Draco blushed "Oh fuck I'm so sorry I didn't mean to honest' as he pulled away and ran out of the room. Hermione sat there thinking for a moment she couldn't face Ron at the moment she felt awful well not really the kiss was great. She got up and quickly left the room, she went right to the common room all the feeling of hunger gone and was now replaced with guilt and surprisingly lust.  
She arrived in the common room glad that none of her friends were there. She walked up the steps to her room and sat on her bed. She heard giggles coming from Lavender's bed, Hermione rolled her eyes that girl always had someone in her bed. As Hermione was about to get her nightgown the curtains covering Lavender's bed swung opened and there was Ron. "RONALD WEASLY WHAT IN THE GODDDESS NAME ARE YOU DOING" Hermione yelled. Ron looked up his face went red. He climbed of Lavender who protested. "I can ask you the same thing" Ron said "What do you mean?" "I mean this" Ron took out his wand and said the revealing charm for the pictuerfy spell, then showing like a big screen TV was Draco and Hermione kissing. Lavender gasped and then giggled. "SHUT UP YOU SKANK" Hermione yelled "Ron how long did you stay for in tell you went off to cheat with that" "I stayed long enough" "OH really did you see the part where I confessed that I loved you" Ron froze "What?" "exactly, Speeded up" She said taking her wand out and fast forward to find when she said the words that she now regret ever having coming out of her mouth. Ron watched in horror as he saw the rest of it and how it was all Draco fault." I'm sorry Hermione" he whispered "That not good enough. If you can't even trust me I can't be with you" "What are you breaking up with me, Please don't I'm sorry." "Well you jumped to conclusions that I cheated on you, he made a move on me not the other way around. Remember what I said on the way here I'll stay with you as long as you don't screw up. Well you did it in record time. I'm sorry but it will never work now please carry on with what you were doing" with those last words she left the room leaving Ron call out her name.  
*** As Harry walked along the quiet corridors his mind wandered to Ginny. Why did he have to get involved with her of all girls? He walked along in quiet and was startled when he heard someone whisper his name. He spun around but saw no one. This happened before in his second year but it was with a snake, he now knows how to speak parsleymouth with out having to be near a snake. "Who's there" he said in parsleymouth Ginny stepped out from behind a corner. "It's me Harry that's all" Harry smiled "I see. What are you doing down here all alone" "I was bored and came to look for you" "You know I was on patrol duty I would be up in about ten minuets" "Yeah but I couldn't wait" "For what?" Harry asked. That when Ginny began to undo her robe showing her naked body to Harry. "For you" She stepped forward and grabbed Harry's hand and began to pull him towards the corner that she was in before.  
She leaned against the wall and waited in tell she felt his lips on her body before she let out a moan. She felt him slowly grind his pelvis into hers; he then took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He slowly entered her body inch by inch, he felt her tighten around him as they made love to each other. When they both came and Harry gave his last thrust Ginny realized that the feeling she was having wasn't only lust for Harry but love as well. She looked him straight in the eyes and said "Oh god I can't do this" She untangled her self from his arms and pushed him away buttoning up her robe as she ran down the hall that leads to the common room. Harry stood there shocked "was I that bad" he said out loud. 


	4. chapter 4

LOVE OR LUST  
  
Chapter 4  
After what happened with Ron, Hermione made her was to the library the one place she new no one could hurt her unless you count the books in the restricted section that flew out and hit you if you didn't have a pass.  
As she walked to her favorite section of the library, she heard the unmistakable voice of Pansy, Crab, Goyel and Draco. Hermione froze and listen to the conversation they were having. "Draco darling what with you today you've been so... nice" came Pansy's voice "Nothing is with me today alright; I'm acting as I usually do" "Uh... no your not" said Crab in a slow thick voice "Yeah Crab's is right you were nice to Potter today, you turned down my partnership in dark arts class to be with Granger. What was all that about do you like her or something?" she said joking Hermione blushed when Draco didn't responded. "You of all people like a MUDBLOOD" Pansy yelled, Draco winced "Yeah so what it's better then liking you" he said his voice going cold now that would shut her up he thought. That's when he looked up and saw Hermione there watching him. He packed up his things and began walking her way. Pansy stayed frozen in her seat as he walks towards her pure anger and jealousy taking over. "How long have you been standing there" Draco asked Hermione "Long enough. Do you want to come find a book with me" She asked Draco nodded and followed her. Pansy tuned to Goyel "Does she know Malfoy's plan?" she asked Goyel shook his head "Why do you ask?" "No reason" she mumbled. She got up and walked away.  
  
Pansy point of view:  
  
I will spoil that bet I made with Malfoy as soon as possible I'll make him think I'm on his side then when the bets almost up I'll drop the bomb and Hermione and watch everything crumple.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked up and down the aisles in silence. Stopping once and a while to look a book.  
  
"Draco, why did you kiss me?" She asked. Draco paused and looked her straight in the eyes. "Because I like you" he said bluntly, Hermione nodded. "Can I ask you something else" Draco nodded "Kiss me again" Hermione said taking a step closer to him. Draco smiled "what about Ron wouldn't he be mad, like the way he was on the train." "Who cares we broke up". Now Hermione was as close as she could be unless he leaned over to kiss her, which he did.  
As soon as he placed his lips on her knees melted luckily he had his arm around her waist she leaned against the bookshelves as he pressed against her. Hermione felt a bulge between Draco's pants not afraid of what it was wrapped her leg around him bringing him even closed. His other hand had some how drifted up her shirt and now cupped one of her breast the nipple once dormant now vibrated with lust as he touched her. Hermione let out a low moan as she went for his fly. She had it half way down when she heard someone call her name. "MISS GRANGER" said the voice "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" the voice belonged to the librarian. Draco released Hermione so she could answer. "Nothing Miss I was just leaving" She said grabbing Draco's hand and walking out people were watching them in curiosity, frankly she didn't care who saw them right now. When they got out side of the library then continued from where they left off. When Draco came up for air he asked "Do you want to come back to my room?" Hermione shook her head" No you come to mine its closer" Draco nodded and said a see me not spell so he could go in. All the way up they didn't run into anyone, but on the last stair well that lead to the common room Ron sat there waiting "Hermione I'm sorry" he said as soon as he saw her. She just walked by not acknowledging him he called after her to stop but she didn't listen. She walked up to the fat lady said the password and walked just in time because that was when Draco's spell wore out. Hermione quickly looked around the common room no one was there she ran with Draco to the stairs that lead to where the girls slept. They enter the room and sat on her bed luckily hers was nearest to the door. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her as he on did her top. He unhooked her bra and began to kiss her nipples; he felt her shudder with please as he pulled off her thong and slowly lifted her skirt and enters her body. She let out a moan as he moved inside her. She got tighter around him and moved her pelvis with his raising it up higher to meet his body he moved harder and harder inside of her as they both climaxed. With one last thrust he collapsed beside her. She let her hands wander along his body she never realized how good he looked in tell now all those years of pointless fights seemed to have disappeared. She was about to climb on top of him when the door flew open. Hermione rolled her eyes disturbed again, could a girl get off with a guy around her. When she saw who it was all her annoyance vanished she got up and pulled her skirt down and fixed her shirt. Ginny looked at her then to the bed half expecting to see Ron but was shocked to see Malfoy. "What he doing here" She asked "He's here with me now what do you want" "I... hey wait aren't you dating my bother how could you cheat on him with that" "First of all we broke up and second he cheated on me and it's none of your business okay" Ginny shrugged "whatever, I need to ask you a question girl to girl" She looked over Hermione's shoulder to where Draco was. He got up and kissed Hermione on the cheek "Well talk about us tomorrow" she said and left putting the see me not spell on him again and leaving. "Okay so what wrong" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny took a deep breath and sat down on Hermione's, then jumped up quickly remembering who she just saw  
  
"Well what is it Ginny I don't have all day" "okay I have a question its for a friend who's to shy to ask you" Ginny started, Hermione nodded "She likes one of her guy friends and I mean really liked them but she's afraid that if she tell him things might change between them and, she also doesn't know if he feels the same way about me I mean her." Hermione looked her in the eyes "Never fall for your guy friends things always go wrong, I know from experience" Ginny nodded in understanding "But....." she said "No and I mean your better off just leaving him alone because all he'll ever be is trouble" "Even if you love him" "Especially if you love him" Hermione warned, Ginny nodded her heart feeling heavy she thanked Hermione and left the room, swearing to her self to follow Hermione's words to a tee. She stopped off at her room to grab her bag to do her homework. As she walked down the stairs she heard Harry talking to Neville. "I just do understand she ran away as if I hurt her or something." "Maybe you did, your were most likely to rough on her or something" Neville said doing a vulgar motions with his body "Oh Harry that hurts please stop, your hurting me oh goddess your hurting me" Harry punched him in the arm "Neville that is seriously not funny I think she hates me now or something"  
  
Ginny sat on the steps feel guiltier then she already did. A tear rolled down her cheek as she waited for them to leave. Once they did she really didn't feel like doing her homework so she walked up the satires slowly and in to her room. Sleep was a long was off for her she thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE OR LUST  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Then next morning was very tense, Hermione wasn't talking to Ron , Lavender was flirting with Ron in hopes of him forgetting Hermione, Ron was ignoring Lavender and trying to apologies to Hermione, Harry was looking for Ginny who was no where to be seen. Hermione looked down at her schedule to see what class she had that day. Yesterday she had double potions and defense against the dark arts, today she had double charms, herbology and care of magical creatures. She wondered to her self if Malfoy had any of her same classes just then an owl came flying in and landed right in front of her. She began to undo the scroll attached to the owl's outstretched leg. She picked up the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Hermione, Meet me in the library at 2nd period near the restricted section we need to talk. Make sure no one follows you. See you then. -Draco  
  
She looked up from where she sat. She eyes traveled along the slythierin table and stopped when she saw Malfoy looking at her. She nodded her approval and saw him smile, her knees went weak to know that those lips are what can send her in to the feeling of pure escesty and made her throb with lust. At those thoughts her cheeks colored in surprise that she felt so horny this early in the morning. "Hermione is everything okay" came Harry voice from far off "Huh...what oh sorry Harry I didn't get much sleep" "I wonder why" Harry said picking up the note from Draco which she dropped when she spaced out. "Umm...it's not what you think" "Really so you're not going to meet Draco about what happened" he said raising an question eyebrow "How do you know what we did?" "I didn't in tell now. I know it's not my place to say who you should date but Draco of them all he's rotten son of a bitch." Hermione looked at him in disgust and anger "Harry where do you get off telling me what to do, I'm a grown person and I can make my own decisions." Harry just looked at her with a board face. "Hermione that what I said I know I have no right to tell you what to do but I have the right to be a concerned friend." Hermione blushed again "Sorry I she got carried away" Harry nodded. "I have the right to say this though. Please for the sake of my sanity please forgive or just talk to Ron, he's been talking non stop about how sorry he was all-night so please forgive him." Hermione nodded and turned to Ron who had his head in his hand and was looking really miserable. "Ron" Hermione said and her looked up hope filled his eyes "I just want to say that I forgive you and I know you only cheated on me out of anger." Ron face broke in to a smile "Really Hermione does that mean you can be friends again" Hermione nodded as she leaned over to table to hug him. Now that she got the apology out of the way maybe some things can get back to normal. Hermione felt somewhat content about how the morning made her way up to class early. As she was leave Ginny was walking in. Harry saw her walk in and stood a little straighter his breathing came faster and his palms began to sweat.  
  
Harry point of view Her she comes now my chance to ask her what went wrong. I hope she'll talk to me thought that would be a problem if she didn't.  
  
"Hey Ginny" Harry called she turned her head to look at the person who called her name when she saw it was Harry her heart gave a little leap, she couldn't talk to him no matter what. So she turned her back on him and walked away hating herself for it.  
Harry sank lower into his seat, why wasn't she talking to him did he really hurt her or was she just being moody. "Ron, is your sister alright she seem kind of distant" Harry said still eyeing the door hoping she'd came back. "Sorry mate I don't know to tell you the truth I haven't really talked to her, why not ask George and Fred they were really close." Harry nodded "I think I will. Ron what are you smiling like that" Ron had a weird smile on his face as he explained his theory to Harry "Now that Hermione is my friend again I can go into phase two of mission get- her- back" He gave an usual laugh. "Sorry to break it to you Ron but she's dating Malfoy" Harry got up and began to walk to class. "WHAT????" Ron yelled running after him.  
  
*** Hermione was already sitting in the rear of the class room reading a book, when Ron and Harry walked in. they automatically took up the seats on either side of her. "Is it true" Ron asked as he sat down. "Is what true" Hermione asked as she marked her place in the book she was reading. "That you're dating Malfoy" Ron said in a disgusted voice. Hermione looked at Harry, who held his hands up in defeat. "Yes it is, why do you care it was your fault I'm dating him" she told Ron "My fault how" "You cheated on me so, I saw him and he became my rebound boyfriend. Got a problem with that" Ron shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of no.  
Just then the teacher walked into the room. "Okay class take out your wands were going to review last years work" the class took out there wands and began to practice, half way through class Hermione hand shot up. "sir, may I please be excused I'm not feeling to well." Professor Filtwick look startled "Well...sure you may be excused; you know all these spells already" Hermione got up and grabbed her bag as she walked out of the class she gave Ron and Harry one last look before closing the door. They knew where she as going.  
As she made her way down to the library she stopped off at the bathroom for a quick check on how she looked. She applied some lipstick and a little sprits of perfume and walked out. The walk to the library she wasn't stopped by anyone, so when she walked in she pretended to be look for a book. "I think I found what you're looking for" came a smooth from behind Hermione. She turned and saw Draco standing behind her. She never realized how tall he was in tell now she stood a good foot and a half over her. Her bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thanks for coming" he said "how about we go for a walk and seat near the lake, we'll have more privacy" Hermione nodded and followed Draco outside. "So what do you want to talk about" Hermione asked as they got outside. Malfoy just gave her a strange look. "Well I think we should talk about us, unless you don't to go out with me"  
  
Draco's POV She better want to go out with me otherwise I'm going to loose the bet and I can't risk that.  
  
"Oh no I do I just thought that was a given." Hermione gave him a smile, that when he felt something jerk inside him, he actually likes it when she smiled.  
They walk towards the lake and sat down under the tree. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist as she came closer to him. He felt her body go p and down as she breathed. She turned and looked up at him "What are you thinking about" she asked which caught him off guard. "I'm thinking about wanting to kiss you" Draco said taking in a inwards sigh of relief as he came up with that great cover up. "Really?" Hermione said now kneeling in front of him. "That can be arranged" she slid her arms around Draco's neck and brought him closer, she hovered of his lips for a few seconds before he moved in. She slowly parted her lips and let his tongue explore her mouth. She felt his hands wander over her upper body then slowly make there way up her leg to her inner thigh. Hermione let out a little gasp. "*koff – koff*" Draco and Hermione pulled a part startled. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy" the person said. Hermione jumped up and adjusted her clothing. "Professor Dumbledore, how nice to see you" Hermione said her cheeks flaming red "Well...yes nice to see you too. Glad the houses aren't feuding as much anymore" Dumbledore said a grin on his face "well must be off, see you later Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger" he slowly walked off towards the main entrance. "Well that was odd" Malfoy said "Yes and some what embarrassing" They began to walk off towards the school when they got to the staircase they said good bye to one another and planed to meet up again later that evening. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The rest of day there were murmurs that a feast was going to happen tonight even though it wasn't Halloween, know one knows what the feast is for or about but there were rumors that it was because Dumbledore died and some as outrageous that her purposed to professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hermione do you know what all this is about" Harry asked as they walked down to the great hall for the feast he was asked to come early as was Hermione and Ron and many other seventh year students.  
  
"Umm... I honestly don't know"  
  
Hermione lied. After her encounter with Dumbledore, McGonagall told her about it but she had to keep quite about it.  
  
"That's too bad, anyways are we the only people coming or are there going to be more, and why are we being called down." Harry said  
  
"McGonagall wants her best students to help and that consist of mostly Gryffindor's but there are going to be others"  
  
"Is Malfoy one of them?" Ron asked  
  
"No I don't think so, too bad isn't it"  
  
"NO!!!!" Ron and Harry said together. This caused Hermione to go off in a huff and probably not talk to them for the next few hours.  
  
They all walked in to the Hall and were greeted and given assignments by there transfiguration teacher. Harry had to clean, Ron had to decorate and Hermione had to supervise. Harry didn't notice anyone else he knew from the area he was cleaning, but that when he heard a familiar laugh come from the teacher table. He looked up and saw a familiar russet head moving back and forth, Harry paused to watch. He was pulled back to reality by Hermione yelling something at him, this got Ginny's attention. She looked up and saw Harry smile, She did nothing just went back to cleaning. The smile Harry had on his face drooped into a frown he stopped cleaning and began to walk towards her.  
  
"Mr. Potter are you finished so soon" McGonagall asked  
  
"No Professor, sorry" Harry mumbled. And went back to where he was.  
  
He stayed there and cleaned for the rest of the time. Quickly glancing at Ginny; once or twice he caught her staring at him.  
  
*** They where finished just in time as the crowd became to come in to the Hall. Harry joined the rest of his friends at the table they were all anxious to see what this was all about.  
The lights in the great hall went out very one gave a loud gasp. Slowly the lights came back on, one at a time they began to brighten the room. Standing at the front with the rest of the teachers was Dumbledore.  
  
"Good evening students, teachers and other colleges"  
  
Everyone went into cheers and yells of joy as they saw Dumbledore. Some people where yelling out things like "Thank god you're not dead" and "Are you marring Ms. McGonagall?"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand and every silenced and waited for him to speak.  
  
"No, I'm not dead and sadly Ms. McGonagall refused my offer for marriage" he said joking "the real reason I'm here is because I want to celebrate my birthday."  
  
Very one was silent, Ginny hand was raised and Dumbledore acknowledged her to speak. She stood from where she sat.  
  
"Sir, how come you're celebrating your birthday this time?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled sweetly at her "because it a very special year for me, I turning the young age of 150." He heard everyone grasp and then giggle.  
  
"Your joking" some one from Hufflepuff said  
  
"No, I'm telling the truth, so for this wonderful event were having a muggle style dance." There were loud cheers and hollers mostly from the muggles that attended the school. Again Dumbledore called for order  
  
"This is all going to take place in March just after the holidays. There will be no classes that day, there will be a feast at 6 o'clock, and then the dancing shall begin. The first second and third years will have to back to the dormitories at 11:30 the fourths and fifths at 12:30 and the sixth and sevenths a quarter to three. I know that the older student will act responsible since there will be no supervision."  
  
There was wild applauses from the student, then the food arrived and everyone talked merrily about the upcoming dance. The teachers talked amongst themselves voicing there worries about leaving the sevenths and sixth years alone.  
  
"But, Albus you know Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy will all be there unsupervised you know how they all act around each other." Professor Sprout said  
  
"Yes I do but they need to discuss some things and it will most likely arise around that time" Professor Sprout nodded closing the conversation. 


End file.
